


Sharing is Caring

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Thiam, Thiam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: Liam blushed deeply and lowered his eyes, then something stuck him. “Hey! You’re even wearing my boxers!”“They look better on me.”“You’re just saying that because you prefer me naked.”





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> God, i can't believe that i am two days late... i so hate it. Idk if i will be able to post the last chapter of the thiam week tonight, but i will do my best.
> 
> Just realized that i hadn't written a fic with Theo's p.o.v.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Have you seen my clothes?” Theo asked Mrs. Geyer.

It was midday and she was making lunch; Theo stood, wearing nothing but a midnight blue bathrobe. He was freshly out of the shower, but when he went back to the guest room he was staying at, his clothes were gone.

“In the washing machine.” Liam’s sweet mother responded as she cut the potatoes.

“All of them?”

“All of them.”

Theo stood there speechless. Those were his only clothes, what was he supposed to wear now?

Mrs. Geyer automatically understood Theo’s plea. “Why? You didn’t bring spare ones?”

Theo let out an unsure, “No?”

“Silly me! I’ve completely forgotten about the flood, you should’ve told me!” She cried out, dropping the knife, “Alright then, tomorrow we are going to do some shopping. For now, you can go and wear Liam’s clothes.”

Mrs. Geyer was nice. Too nice that Theo had to wonder if that cute ball of angriness was really her son.

Then his mind went back to what she had said. She told him to wear _Liam’s_ clothes. Theo automatically nodded, a silly grin broke upon his face and his feet quickly took him to Liam’s room.

The chimera swung open the doors of Liam’s closet and stood proudly, eyes scanning the folded clothes displayed on the wooden shelves. Then something caught his attention.

There, hanged in all its glory, was Liam’s favorite red hoodie; the hoodie that he was wearing yesterday. Theo grabbed the clothing, brought it forward and inhaled it.

 _‘Fuck.’_ He cursed profoundly. That hoodie smelled so fucking good. _Liam_ smelled so fucking good.

Theo slid it on him and wore it, his senses going wild with the smell, and then grabbed a pair of sweat pants. When he was done, the chimera crashed on Liam’s bed to have a good sleep; because, truth to be told, both he and Liam had not slept last night. He wondered how the beta had the energy to actually get up and go to highschool.

Gently lulled by the smell of Liam, Theo closed his eyes, drifting to dreamland.

* * *

 

It was the sound of raindrops dancing that awoke the chimera from his deep sleep.

Theo stretched his limbs a little, and then turned around to see what time it was; the little devil that woke him up every morning said that it was five in the afternoon. Theo got out of bed, much to his regret as he missed the warmth of the blanket, and made his way to the kitchen –his stomach was growling like a wild bear. Theo opened the fridge door and was met with the sight of a shepherd’s pie; he growled with pleasure when tucking the first fork in his mouth. Mrs. Geyer was one hell of a cook; if only she would teach Liam how to cook, that way Theo’s life would be perfect. Automatically his mind wandered to a Liam wearing nothing but a cooking attire – _God_ , that was such a turn on, and Liam’s scent on him did not help at all.

After he finished eating, Theo toddled back to the room. It was almost time for Liam’s return from school, so to kill time, Theo played with the PSP that rested on the nightstand.

After few months of staying at Liam’s, Theo had found a proper job in Beacon Hills and rented a small studio. Because of their constant need to be around each other –even if neither one of them would ever say it out loud– Liam always crashed at his place in the evening, or vice versa. However, Theo was currently back at the Geyers’ since the water tubes of the building in which he was residing exploded, and a flood messed up the place.

Theo did not mind, though, as it enabled him to be closer to Liam. Even if the Geyers had asked him if he found the guest room comfortable, he was sure they knew that he spent his nights with Liam. That simple thought made him smirk; Liam was so oblivious.

“Should I worry that you are smirking while playing PSP? You’re not plotting murder, are you?”

Theo snapped his head up, surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden arrival; he had neither smelled nor heard him.

“You’re back?” He asked, eyes rounded at the beta.

Liam raised a brow as he put his bag on the desk, “Why, you don’t want me to?”

Usually, Theo would grow impatient and irritated when the beta was away from him, and hear him approaching two blocks away, but today none of that happened.

“Are those my clothes that you are wearing?” Liam asked, standing by the bed where Theo lied.

And then it hit him. Theo was wearing Liam’s clothes and his scent surrounded him; that was the reason why he felt so calm and peaceful today. The chimera tried to suppress the urge to grin stupidly, but failed. Theo was becoming sappy with each passing day. _‘Fuck, I really love him.’_

“So?”

“ _So?_ ” Liam repeated, incredulous.

“Sharing is caring.” Theo shrugged, still grinning.

“Remind me, why should I care?”

Theo pouted, batting his eyelashes. “Because you love me?”

In contradiction, Liam’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “Don’t use that as an excuse for everything!” Then sighed deeply, “Seriously, dude. It’s laundry day and it’s my favorite hoodie, what am I supposed to wear now?”

“I dunno.” Theo shrugged, and then smirked, a genius idea popping in his head. “ _Nothing_ is quite tempting.”

“Well,” The beta answered, putting his hands on his hips, “Know that tonight you are sleeping in the guest room.”

“What! You can’t do that!”

“Of course I can, because you see–” but before Liam could finish his sentence he was brought forward by Theo and crashed on the bed. Theo pinned him to the bed, and kissed him roughly.

Now that Liam’s sassy attitude was back, Theo remembered how attractive it was.

Liam tried to shove him away, but a bite on the lower lip that asked for permission made him forget about what they were arguing in first place. He spread his lips open to welcome the humid tongue that danced wildly in his mouth. A soft moan escaped Liam’s mouth when Theo travelled to his earlobe, sucking it sensually. The beta’s hands slid under the hoodie to grasp the warmth under it, prompting Theo to go back to his mouth.

“That’s sexual assault,” Liam complained with swollen lips, after they parted for air, “And it’s illegal.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Do I look like a person who cares about the law? And you kissed back.”

Liam blushed deeply and lowered his eyes, then something stuck him. “Hey! You’re even wearing my boxers!”

“They look better on me.”

“You’re just saying that because you prefer me naked.”

“And you don’t?”

“Fuck you, Theo!”

“You know I love to.” He grinned slyly as he threw himself once again to kiss Liam, and muttered before their lips crashed,

“You have no idea how fucking good you smell!”

 


End file.
